


Through This Screen

by SkyGem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Neglect, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mentions of self-harm, Online Dating, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Suicide Attempt, Slow Build, YouTube, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/pseuds/SkyGem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a popular Youtuber. Castiel Novak is one of his viewers who’s never had the courage to initiate a conversation. But when Dean decides to hop on the “Draw My Life” bandwagon and manages to leave a rather strong impression on Castiel, will he finally be able to find the courage to speak up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draw My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road Between Us - Discontinued until further notice.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010589) by [ProfoundlyInLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove), [sarahborg66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahborg66/pseuds/sarahborg66). 



“Hello there my beautiful viewers! This is Winchester speaking and today, I’m going to draw my life! I’m not sure why anyone would want to watch this but lots of people have been asking, and I live to serve!

“Anyways, on a certain date which I’m not going to disclose to you all, I was born in Lawrence, Kansas to a mother who I believe is the most beautiful and amazing woman to have ever lived. She was kind and funny, and she used to sing me to sleep with Hey Jude. My father was also an amazing man, and I looked up to him more than anything in the entire world. The first four years of my life were absolutely perfect, and I guess that should have been enough warning for everyone that something would go wrong eventually.

“When I was four, my baby brother Sammy was born. And, just like any brat at that age, I was so jealous of him, you wouldn’t believe. I was so used to having my parents all to myself, I didn’t see why I should have to start sharing now. Then, it happened.

“It was a night like any other. Mum had sung me to sleep, dad had just come back from work, Sammy was crying his head off. And then suddenly, I was waking up and everything was too hot, and I felt like I was choking, and my mum was handing Sammy to me, telling me to take him outside. Then next thing I know, I’m on the front lawn with my baby brother in my arms, and there are ambulances and firefighters and police officers everywhere and my dad is stumbling out of the house, but my mum’s nowhere to be seen. And I never see her again.

“After that night, everything changed, including my dad. He never smiled anymore, but I guess losing the love of your life will do that to you. Due to him pissing off the wrong people and not being able to hold a stable job, we ended up moving around really often. As in, Sammy and I didn’t bother unpacking our bags after the fifth time. He’d often disappear for days or even weeks, leaving me to “Take care of my brother” and sometimes we’d run out of money for food, leaving me to do some things I’m not proud about. But hey, anything to make sure my brother didn’t starve, right?

“Then, one day, when I was twelve and Sammy was eight, the second life-changing thing happened. And thankfully, it was a good life-changing this time. So Sammy and I were just sitting on the couch, doing homework or whatever the hell we were doing, and dad, for once, was actually home, passed out on the couch. Then, out of the blue, someone busts in our door, and in march like ten police men, all completely armed, and they cuff our dad and drag him off.

“Now, y’all are probably wondering why the hell this is a good thing, right? Well, it means that our grandparents got custody of us. Not our mom’s douchy parents who abandoned us after our mom died because they thought it was our fault, but our dad’s awesome parents who tried their best to help our dad before he cut off all ties with them. I remember sitting in the police station, Sammy clinging to me, and then suddenly, grandma and grandpa Winchester walk in all smiles and love, and I just can’t help feeling like everything’s finally right with the world again. I know, terrible thing to say, considering my dad just got arrested, but hey, it’s the truth.

“Anyways, after that, things settled down a lot. Sammy and I started at the local elementary school and that’s where I met my best friends, Jo, Charlie, Benny, Ash, and Garth.

“I’m not going to lie and say things were perfect, because seriously, things got pretty dark for me for a bit during high school, and I had some horrible thoughts I’m pretty sure most teenagers have at one point in their lives. For a while, I fell in with the wrong crowds, which led to a falling out with my best friends and only ended with me relying more on the wrong people. It took my baby brother falling in with those same crowds for me to finally snap the hell out of it. I was beaten nearly to death by my new so-called “friends”, but in the end, they were arrested, Sammy didn’t have a scratch on him, and I made up with Charlie and the rest.

“It was rough, recovering from that, and I honestly wouldn’t have made it through without the help of my family and friends. But I guess that’s all a part of life, right? Everyone has their problems. Just remember that you ain’t gonna get help if you don’t ask for it.

“And that’s it for me spilling my beans to you all about my life! Wow, that was a long video. I still don’t know why you’d want to watch this, but hey, it’s your life! So, I guess it’s time for me to say goodbye, but let me just leave you all with a some words once told to me by a very wise, grumpy old bastard.

“Family don’t end with blood.”

* * *

>   **Top Comments**

> _1 hour ago  
>  Sam Winchester: Dude, I can’t believe you actually did it. Now I owe Jess twenty dollars. Thanks a lot, jerk. **(21 likes)**_
> 
> _20 minutes ago  
>  Benny LaFitte: “You ain’t gonna get help if you don’t ask for it.” Don’t you think you should take your own advice, brother? When was the last time you actually asked anyone for help? **(13 likes)**_
> 
> **All Comments**
> 
> _AngelOfThursday: … [Post]_
> 
> _3 minutes ago  
> _ _YaoiFangirl66439: Awwww! You poor baby! I just wanna hug you so tightly right now! :’(_
> 
> _5 minutes ago  
> _ _Alexandra Kingsford: Such an inspirational video! I can’t believe you’ve had such a hard life! You always seem so happy!_
> 
> _9 minutes ago  
> _ _Georgia Kiel: Amazing <3_
> 
> _13 minutes ago  
> _ _VioletViolence: Ugh, those guys who beat you half to death are so lucky I don’t know their names or I would claw their eyes out!_
> 
> _14 minutes ago"  
> _ _Lyle Archer: Best Draw My Life ever!_
> 
> _19 minutes ago  
> _ _Mike Riley: Dude, in your place, I wouldn’t have been able to do half the stuff you did. You’re inhuman, man._
> 
> _22 minutes ago  
> _ _JarxofxHearts: Your little brother is so lucky to have someone like you as a big brother! I wish you were my big brother!_
> 
> _26 minutes ago  
> _ _Leo Hawkins: Oh my God! You were born in Lawrence? That’s where I live! My dad told me he even remembers the house fire you were talking about! Wow!_
> 
> **Show more**

* * *

Castiel stared at the screen, sitting with his hands poised over his keyboard as he tried to think of something to write. But just like every other time he’d tried, like with every other video he’d watched, he couldn’t think of a damn thing to say that wouldn’t sound creepy and/or boring.

Why the hell did this have to be so hard?

Sitting back with a defeated sigh, Castiel just stared at the screen for a moment, his eyes roving over the “suggested videos” bar on the right side of the screen, all the thumbnails showing Dean’s face.

Castiel had been following Dean Winchester’s channel for almost a year now, and he never ceased to be amazed.

A high school dropout currently working at his family friend’s garage and taking online courses at a local community college, Dean had shown Castiel just how stupid it was to believe that education meant intelligence.

With his quick wit and outside the box thinking, Dean was easily one of the most intelligent people Castiel knew (or at least knew _of_ , seeing as he’d never actually had a conversation with the man), and his extensive knowledge about mythology was, frankly, slightly terrifying at times.

When Castiel had first discovered Dean’s channel during his winter break in his first year of university, he’d immediately become hooked, watching every video he could get his hands on. And by the time he’d finished every one of Dean’s videos, he’d found he had a completely different view of the world.

Dean Winchester’s channel was like a collision zone, with videos about a million and one different things, whether they be rants about how the music industry had been going down the drain lately and attempting to educate his viewers on “proper music” (aka classic rock), debates with himself about popular controversial issues (which were distressing, considering he made equally good points for both sides), completely random and epically hilarious skits with his friends, informational videos about the ancient mythologies of different nations, and even the rare personal video thrown in here and there about his life.

In this latest video, Dean had revealed more about his life than he ever had before, and Castiel just couldn’t believe such a perfect person (okay, so maybe he had a tiny crush on the guy) had had such a hard life. Somehow, it made him all the more alluring.

And Castiel didn’t know what it was about this certain video, maybe it was just the raw emotion in Dean’s voice as he talked about his past, but something about it gave Castiel that last little push he needed towards something he’d been trying to find the courage to do for a while now.

Taking a deep, nervous breath, he sat forward and clicked his camera on.

“H-hi.”


	2. Thank You

“H-hi.”

He fidgets in his seat for a second, looking down and biting his lip.

Finally, he looks up through his lashes, and the blue of his eyes is hypnotising.

“I just want to let you know t-that I have been following you for a while now, and I really admire you. You are very intelligent and so out-going and kind…from what I have seen at least.”

Here, he smiles shyly.

“I have actually wanted to reply to your videos many times, but I have never really had the courage to. Until I saw your latest video. It left a very strong impression on me, you see.”

His eyes flick away from the camera for a second and he’s quiet, as if trying to organize his thoughts, before looking back.

“I have always been quite…awkward,” he admits, his cheeks flushing slightly. “And due to this fact, I have always found it difficult to connect with my peers. Needless to say, this led to a lot of teasing in elementary school, and far worse in high school.”

Again, he looks away from the camera, casting his gaze down to his lap. He’s quite for longer than last time, a more pensive quiet as if he’s wondering how much he wants to reveal.

Finally, he seems to brace himself, and looks up again.

His eyes are so very vulnerable, but his voice is strong when next he begins talking.

“Halfway through my freshman year of high school, I began self-harming. In my senior year, it reached the point where even that was not enough to relieve the pain. And when my family discovered my sexual orientation and began ostracizing me for it, I decided it was time to end everything.”

There are tears shining in those bright blue eyes now, and he has to take a moment to collect himself.

“Fortunately, my attempt failed.”

He tries on a smile.

“After that, my older brother Gabriel, who had left the family years ago of his own volition, took me in. He gave me the love and support my parents should have provided me, and he helped me get better.”

The smile becomes more sincere as he talks about his brother.

“What I am trying to say is that learning that you, who I look up to so much, have had such a hard life and still ended up such an amazing person has given me hope that I can still make something of my life.

“So thank you.

“Thank you so much for posting that video.”

* * *

> **All Comments**
> 
> _D_Winchester: … [Post]_
> 
> _31 minutes ago  
>  YaoiFangirl66439: What? How could someone hurt such a precious baby like you? Do you want me to “talk” to them for you?_
> 
> _1 hour ago  
>  Michaela Loren: Wow, dude, you’ve got some serious issues._
> 
> _3 hours ago  
>  Leanna Stewart: Awwww. That’s so terrible! Why do all cute guys have such terrible pasts?_
> 
> _4 hours ago  
>  Amelia Michelson: I know how you feel _ _L I used to self-harm too, and it’s not a nice feeling at all. I’m glad at least someone in your family isn’t a complete dickhead._

* * *

Dean sat staring wordlessly at the screen for a moment, not quite sure what he was feeling.

He’d gotten a few responses to his videos before, but none had left him feeling so…like this.

The man onscreen, who looked to be about Dean’s age, was just such a mass of contradictions, and it made Dean want to get to know him more.

His stiff posture and his way of speaking made him seem so mature, but at the same time, his expressive eyes and his body language made him look so impossibly naïve, so young.

And there was just something about his openness that made Dean want to share things with him that no one outside his family knew.

So he sat there thinking, trying to figure out how to reply.

Because he had to reply.

A video like _that_ deserved at least a response.

But before Dean could even begin to think of what he would say, there was a knock on his open bedroom door, and he looked up to see his grandfather standing there.

Smiling up at the older man, Dean asked, “What’s up, Henry?”

“Time to go to sleep, Dean.”

Raising an eyebrow, Dean straightened up in his seat and said, “Dude. I’m twenty-three already. I’ll go to sleep whenever I want to.”

Rolling his eyes at his childish ward, Henry Winchester crossed his arms and stared hard into bright green eyes.

“It’s past midnight and you have to get in to work early tomorrow. _It’s time to go to sleep, Dean._ ”

And faced with his grandfather’s iron will, Dean found himself immediately backing down because yeah, he may be an adult now, but there would forever be a part of him that would be the slightest bit intimidated by his father figure.

Immediately standing up and stretching the stiffness out of his limbs, Dean safely shut down his computer, saying, “Fine, fine, whatever you say, you old coot.”

Henry let out a slight huff at being called an old coot before stepping forward to place a kiss on top of his grandson’s dirty blond locks.

“Goodnight Dean,” he said. “I love you.”

And Dean grumbled and rolled his eyes and acted annoyed, because he would never except under pain of death admit that every gesture of affection from his grandparents still filled him with warmth and awe.

His friends would never let him live it down.

But for the eight years after his mom had died during which his father had raised him, he’d been thoroughly starved of affection, had been told that cuddling and kisses and hugging were for girls and that a man had to be strong.

Then in came his grandfather, turning all those beliefs on their head by being the strongest person Dean had ever seen and still telling Dean that it was okay to have feelings.

And so Dean turned away from his grandfather and headed to his bathroom, but not before uttering a quiet, slightly embarrassed, “Love you too, gramps.”

There was a chuckle from behind him before the door closed, and Dean continued on his way to his bathroom.

About ten minutes later, he was in his bed, snuggled under his blankets, and once again trying to think of a way to reply to AngelOfThursday’s video.

* * *

The next day was rather hectic for Dean.

He woke up extremely tired, and spent all of breakfast ignoring his grandmother’s disapproving stare and tuning out her scolding him about getting to sleep earlier.

By the time he left the house, he was nearly late to work, and had to break quite a few speed limits to reach work on time.

Bobby, the wonderful old grump that he was, took one look at Dean shooed him into the employees’ break room to get himself a cup of coffee because, “there ain’t no way I’m letting you work on an engine when you’re dead on your feet, ya idjit.”

By the time Dean exited the break room about five minutes later with a half empty mug of coffee in his hands, he was significantly more awake and ready to face a day at Singer Auto.

It wasn’t an especially busy day that day, but nonetheless, by the time he clocked out, Dean Winchester was just about dead on his feet, and looking forward to getting home and just collapsing into bed.

Checking his cell phone as he made his way to his baby, Dean couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face when he saw he had a new text from Charlie.

_Charlie BroBury  
>> Dude, dude, dude. Why the hell haven’t you replied to AngelOfThursday yet? The dude’s hot and you need to hurry up claim him before somebody else taps that._

Rolling his eyes and snorting with amusement, Dean replied.

_< < So what if the dude’s hot? I’m not going to flirt with some guy who probably lives like a million miles away. Sounds too much like some kinda soap. No thanks._

Putting his phone away, Dean unlocked his car door and got in. He was about ready to head off when his phone pinged to let him know he had another text. Rolling his eyes, he opened it to see Charlie’s reply.

_> > So, what, you’re just going to ignore the guy?_

_< < Of course not. He just spilled his life secrets for the whole world to see. Least I could do is give the guy a reply._

_> > But you’re not going to flirt with him._

_< < No._

_> > Booooring._

Letting out an un-amused snort, Dean didn’t even bother replying to that, instead turning the key in the ignition and starting the drive home.

By the time he’d arrived home, he had at least a rudimentary idea of what he’d say in his reply to AngelOfThursday.

But first, he needed some food.

Searching the fridge for something to eat, he pulled out some spaghetti left over from last night’s dinner and decided to heat that up.

After quickly scarfing down the meal in the kitchen (his grandmother forbade bringing any food other than snacks to his bedroom), Dean headed to his bathroom for a quick shower before he started the video.

And when he finally sat down, hair sill dripping water onto his shirt, ready to get started on his reply to AngelOfThursday, he found he couldn’t think of a single thing to say.

Dean sat there for all of ten minutes, just staring at the camera before finally coming up with a brilliant way to start his video.

“Hey!”


	3. Stay Safe

“Hey!”

Dean is sitting stiffly in front of his camera, a huge contrast to how relaxed he usually is, and his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Winchester here! Just wanted to let you know that I’m glad my video left such an impression on you!”

He stops abruptly, eyes darting around his room as if he’s looking for something to say.

When his eyes return to the camera, he looks as if he’s made up his mind, as if he’s bracing himself for something.

“Also…you’re not the only one that’s struggled with self-harm.”

He stops again, his eyes going distant, and he lets out a humorless chuckle.

“Hard to believe, isn’t it? No one ever expects the popular jock with a million friends to be struggling with depression. But the thing is, it doesn’t matter how perfect your life looks to everyone on the outside. Everyone has their problems; it’s just that no one goes around airing them out to the world. That girl that sits next to you in English, who’s always smiling and laughing? Her mother died of cancer. That little kid you see running around on the playground with his friends every day? His grandfather has Alzheimer’s and no longer recognizes him. That super strict teacher that everyone hates for giving so much homework? His wife is having an affair with another man…and that popular Youtuber who doesn’t seem to have a care in the world? He used to abuse drugs, and grew to hate himself so much, he slit his wrists.”

He looks down, not even bothering to wipe away the single stray tear making its way down his cheek.

He stares at something in his lap for a few moments before the corner of his mouth tilts up in a tiny smile.

When finally he looks back up at the camera, he looks a little more in control of himself. He holds up his left forearm, wrist facing the camera, and on it is a beautiful tattoo of a butterfly emerging from a cocoon. The branch the cocoon is hanging from is slightly raised, and it doesn’t take one long to realize that that is where the scar resides.

“I got this tattoo as a reminder,” he says after a while, taking his arm back and running a thumb gently over the butterfly’s wings. “Every time I look at it, I remember my family’s expressions when I first opened my eyes in the hospital, how relieved they were, how much they’d been crying. And I remember that Sammy was the one who found me that day, and that is something I never _ever_ wanted him to see.

“For a whole week after that incident, the kid would start hyperventilating if I left his line of sight, and even to this day, he gets worried if he doesn’t know where I am or if I don’t reply to his texts or emails.

“And I can’t help but think that that was my fault.

“So please, to all my viewers who are struggling with depression, don’t ever even consider ending your life. There are people whose entire world would stop if anything happened to you.”

He stops, runs a hand through his still damp hair in a rarely seen sign of nervousness.

Finally, he drops his hand and straightens up in his seat.

His gaze doesn’t waver as he says, “Goodbye everyone, and stay safe until next time.”

Then, he pauses for a second, and a genuine smile stretches across his face.

“I’d love to hear from you again, Cas.”

* * *

>   **Uploader Comments**

> _44 minutes ago  
>  Sam Winchester: That was, hands down, the worst day of my life, and if you ever try something like that again Dean, I will kill you myself._
> 
> _43 minutes ago  
>  D_Winchester: No need to worry, Sammy. You know I won’t._
> 
> _40 minutes ago  
>  Sam Winchester: Good. And stop calling me Sammy, jerk. It’s Sam._
> 
> _39 minutes ago  
>  D_Winchester: Not a chance, bitch. Call me tonight, alright? We haven’t talked in forever. But I swear to God, if you start going on about your classes again, I will hang up on your ass. **(36 likes)**_
> 
> **Top Comments**
> 
> _30 minutes ago  
>  YaoiFangirl66439: Our worlds would end if something happened to you, Dean. **(97 likes)**_
> 
> _43 minutes ago  
>  Dr. Badass: It’s always Sammy this, Sammy that. You have any idea how worried we were as well? Benny was catatonic and Jo fainted. **(23 likes)**_
> 
> **All Comments**
> 
> _AngelOfThursday: … [Post]_
> 
> _1 minute ago  
>  Amelia Michelson: You know, since no one ever fucking talks about self-harm, I’ve always felt like I was alone. For some reason, depression and cutting and addiction and everything having become taboo, and that’s a really really bad thing. We need to talk about these kinds of things more, and I’m glad that you and AngelOfThursday have started. Good job. **(3 likes)**_
> 
> _4 minutes ago  
>  Michaela Loren: Who’s Cas?_
> 
> _7 minutes ago  
>  Alexa Samuel: That’s a beautiful tattoo with a beautiful meaning. Please remember that we’re all supporting you, Dean!_
> 
> _9 minutes ago  
>  2759FTW: I feel like everyone needs to hear this. Depression is a huge problem, and I’m happy you’re finally talking about it. Thank you._
> 
> _12 minutes ago  
>  Irfan Janmohammad:  Wow. You’ve come such a long way. How are you so strong?_
> 
> _14 minutes ago  
>  OurGoddessHaruhi: Were you referring to AngelOfThursday when you said Cas? How do you know his name? O.o_
> 
> _15 minutes ago  
>  Hanna Banana: Aww, I feel so bad for you! Why did you have to have such a hard life? *Sigh* I wish there were guys like you at my school._
> 
> _19 minutes ago  
>  1_2_Prince_Lover: Just imagining my younger sister in Sam’s position is enough to stop me from ever thinking about suicide. I don’t want her to have to see me like that._

> **Show more**

* * *

 For a long time after watching the response to his video, Castiel was completely speechless.

He had never even imagined that Dean would reply to him (he never had to other video responses after all), and this…well this was just…wow.

“Cassie…you _have to_ reply to him,” said Gabriel, nudging his younger brother in the ribs.

“You think I don’t know that?” snapped Castiel. “It’s just…what the hell am I supposed to say? What do you say to someone who just told you something like that?”

“I don’t know,” replied Gabriel, standing up and heading straight to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Groaning in disappointment, Castiel dropped his head into his hands. He’d asked his older brother to watch this video with him, hoping he’d be able  to help with a response, but no such luck, apparently.

Suddenly, something small and hard hit his head, and Castiel sat up with a cry of pain.

“What the hell, Gabriel?” he demanded, looking down to see that his brother had thrown a freaking _lollipop_ at him.

“Stop moping,” he said, “And hurry up and reply to lover boy. This exchange of yours is the most interesting thing I’ve seen in a while. Just…try and talk about something other than all these mushy, touchy feely things. I know! Why don’t you tell the guy about the massive crush you’ve had on him since forever?”

Feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment, Castiel shouted, “Get out of my room, Gabriel!”

And his brother ran out, cackling gleefully.

Before he closed the door after himself though, he popped his head back into the room and said, “Well, you could always ask him how he knew your name. The guy might actually turn out to be some kind of stalker or hacker or spy or something. That’d sure spice things up!”

“GET OUT!” bellowed Castiel, getting up and grabbing a pillow from his bed to throw at his brother.

When Gabriel had finally left, though (for good this time), Castiel sat down in front of his computer and ended up grudgingly using his brother’s suggestion.

“Hello.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys. Just realized I haven’t actually included an author’s note for this fic yet, which is strange for me, considering I usually have at least one per chapter. Anyways, just wanted to say that I’m so happy for the support I’ve gotten so far! I’m glad you guys have been enjoying this so far, and I’d love to know if y’all have any suggestions or things you’d like to see in this fic! Oh, and two more things. One: if you haven’t read the fic this was based on, you totally should. It’s amazing. And two: let me know if it’d be alright to use some of your usernames in the comments section of the chapters. It’s getting annoying thinking them up. Anyways, that’s it for now, but please do leave me a comment letting me know what you thought! Bye!


	4. Stalker Much?

“Hello.”

He’s smiling softly, looking a bit more relaxed than he had in his last video.

“Thank you for sharing that with us, Dean. I can tell that it is still a sensitive topic for you, and though it may not be my place, I am proud of you.”

He stops, looking down with a shy smile on his face.

“In return, I would like to share with you one of my tattoos as well.”

He hesitates for a moment before pulling at the neck of the t-shirt he is wearing, tugging aside the cloth to reveal a beautifully intricate cross with a rosary entwined around it inked onto the skin of his left shoulder.

His face has flushed a bright red, and his eyes refuse to meet the camera.

“My family was extremely religious,” he says quietly by way of explanation. “I learned to read from a Bible and go to church every Sunday. And for a long time now, I have resented my parents for twisting the words of God to fit their own hate-filled beliefs. They preach about love and teach about faith, but all their beliefs are still rooted in hate.”

He cracks a small, private smile at this.

“But despite how my family have treated me, my religion always has been and always will be extremely important to me. After moving in with my brother, I got this tattoo to help me remember that even if everybody else abandons me, God will always love me, and that has helped me keep going through some very dark times.”

He looks down again, smiling shyly, but the effect is ruined when the door behind him suddenly opens and an older male pops his head into the room, looking at Castiel.

“Have you asked him about his stalkerish tendencies yet, Cassie?” asks the man, speaking around a lollipop.

Castiel’s head pops up and he looks at the man with an absolutely mortified expression.

“Gabe!” he yelps, “Get out!”

A mischievous smile makes its way onto “Gabe’s” face, and instead of doing as his brother requested, he enters the room and, without much ado, wrestles his younger brother to the floor, pinning him there with his knees.

Ignoring Castiel’s complaints about how much “this fucking hurts, Gabe, get the fuck off of me!”, Gabriel smiles up at the camera, saying, “So Dean. Love this little exchange you’re having with my baby brother. Absolutely fascinating. But you think maybe you could wrap up all this depressing shit and start telling us about how you paid a genius computer hacker millions of dollars just to hack into my baby brother’s YouTube account to find out his name? ‘Cause I’d much rather hear about that. It’d be a hell of a lot more interesting. Seriously.

“Hurry up and reply soon, hm?”

* * *

> **All Comments**
> 
> _D_Winchester: … [Post]_
> 
> _2 minutes ago  
>  daisycupcake811: Hahahahaha XD I love you Gabe!_
> 
> _6 minutes ago  
>  Sylvii M: Now I feel like getting a tattoo too…_
> 
> _20 minutes ago  
>  YaoiFangirl66439:Gabe is my new favourite person ever!_

* * *

By the time Dean was finished watching Castiel’s video response, he was crying tears of laughter.

The dude’s older brother was freaking hilarious. Maybe he should take some notes, ask the guy advice about new ways to embarrass Sammy.

Once the humour had worn off though, Dean just sat back and stared for a moment.

He feared he was very much in danger of falling for AngelOfThursday, which was actually a really bad thing, considering the fact that they didn’t really know anything about each other and he could live all the way across the country, for all Dean knew.

But how could he _not_ fall for the guy?

For one, he was totally hot.

And for another, he’d just made a reference to one of Dean’s favourite bands.

Dean was worried that if he kept talking to this guy, he’d dig himself deeper and deeper into a hole, and it would hurt that much more when Dean finally found some way to inadvertently mess things up and Castiel decided he didn’t want anything more to do with him.

But hey, might as well enjoy it while it lasted, right?

And so Dean opened up a search engine, ready to start on a bit of research for his next video response, but before he could even type in his search term, his phone rang.

Groaning as he immediately fell out of his studying mindset, Dean dug around in the messy blankets on his bed to finding his still ringing phone.

When the caller ID showed it to be his brother calling, Dean’s mood immediately lifted.

“Sammy!” he said into the receiver once he’d pressed talk. “What took you so long, dude?”

“Believe it or not, Dean, I do have a life,” his brother replied, his bitchface obvious even over the phone. “Jess and I went out to eat with some friends.”

Letting out a dramatic gasp, Dean asked in a mock hurt voice, “So you’re telling me that your friends are more important than _me_? Your only brother? I’m hurt, Sammy. Truly I am.”

There was an amused snort from Sam’s side in reply and a muttered, “Drama queen.”

Before Dean could decide between continuing with his dramatic act or chastising his brother, Jessica’s sweet voice came on the line, cooing out, “Aww, is Sammy being mean my favourite big brother?”

Dean couldn’t help but break out into a wide grin when he heard her. He loved Jessica to death and was glad that after years of having absolutely terrible taste in girls (he still shuddered every time he thought of Ruby, and just the memory of Amelia made him want to bitchslap the girl), Sam had finally found this angel.

Being an only child, Jessica had eagerly adopted Dean as the big brother she’d always wanted and the two enjoyed giving Sam hell whenever they got together.

Sniffling pathetically, Dean said in an overly whiny voice, “Make him stop being a big, fat meanie, Jessie!”

“Of course, honey,” replied Jessica, and seemed about to say more when suddenly, she gasped out, “Hey!”

The next second, Sam was back on the phone, saying, “You know, I swear to God, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to steal my girlfriend or something, Dean.”

“Yeah, ew Sammy. I could not think of Jessie in that way if I tried.”

“I’d be worried if you could,” was the reply. “Anyways, dude, what’s up with the whole “Cas” thing?”

Groaning, Dean sat back and closed his eyes. “Dude, you’re, like, the fiftieth person to ask me that today!”

“To be fair, it did sound extremely stalkerish. The guy doesn’t even have his name on his channel. How the hell did you know it?”

Rolling his eyes, Dean replied, “It’s not rocket science, Sammy. I swear, you’ve gotten dumber since I last talked to you. If you really want to know why, just wait until my next video is up.”

The three of them talked for a long time after that.

Long enough that Dean didn’t get around to finishing his video response  until he got home from work the next day.

“Dude. I love you so much right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkyGem: So I’m not very fond of how this chapter came out. It’s kind of a little bit like a transition chapter but not really. I’m not really sure how to explain it. The next chapter will (hopefully) be better though. But please do leave a comment and let me know what you thought, alright? See y’all later!
> 
> P.S. To those who didn’t see your usernames in this chap, don’t worry. You’ll see them eventually!


	5. The Righteous Man And His Angel

“Dude. I love you so much right now.”

He’s wearing a bright grin and his eyes are sparkling.

“Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to find another Billy Talent fan? Seriously. Kudos to you, Cas. If you don’t stop being so awesome, I might just end up seriously falling for you.”

He throws in a charming wink.

“Anyways, now that that first piece of business is over, let’s get on to the main topic of this video.

“A huge number of you guys, including my baby brother, have asked how I knew Cas’s name. And seriously, the answer is a super simple one. Like, seriously. But since this video would be too short if I just told you the answer, I decided to include story time.

“Y’all better pay close attention now, because I actually had to do a little bit of research in order to be able to tell you the full story instead of the vague bit of information I already knew. So be grateful.

“Anyways, it all started back at the very beginning of time, when the Earth was still young and humanity was yet to be born. The morning star had yet to fall and the angels ruled our tiny planet.

“One little angel in particular is the focus of our story. He wasn’t readily extraordinary, not like the archangels were, and for a long time he lived in obscurity, following his orders to the letter and being the good little soldier he was made to be.

“But then, it happened.

“He was doing his normal daily duties when before him appeared his older brother, the archangel Michael. This little angel had, for some reason, been singled out for a most important responsibility. He was to pull a righteous man out of hell and to deliver him back into the awaiting arms of his family.

“This angel was proud to be entrusted with something so important, and as with all of his other duties, he did his very best to make sure it went off without a hitch.

“But it was after the righteous man had been saved and the angel had been lulled into a false sense of security that everything began to change. For in the moment the angel had made contact with the naked soul of the righteous man, he had glimpsed a beauty no other angel ever had the chance to experience from their distant perches among the clouds.

“The angel had seen the beauty of the human soul, of how all those little imperfections came together to add up to so much more than the sum of their parts. And finally, he understood his Father’s love for humankind.

“But his Father had been absent for quite some time now, and a poison had seeped into the very heart of heaven.

“Those who were scared and confused without the presence of their Father, without orders to tell them what to do, fought against the change this angel would bring with him.

“And so he was given a choice.

“Never again return to Earth or in any way associate with humankind, or have his grace ripped from him and be banished to a mortal life of pain and suffering.

“But the angel had become so utterly besotted by the righteous man, he chose a mortal life without hesitation.

“And the righteous man and his fallen angel lived long and happy lives together at the end of which they were welcomed into heaven by the open arms of a loving God.

“The angel was offered to have his Grace restored by his proud Father who had since returned to heaven. But the angel refused, for he could see no joy in returning to his former status if he were to be separated from his beloved.

“And God, so proud was He of His son that He took the righteous man and gave him a new name, Daniel, meaning “God is my judge,” and molded him into an angel.

“To this day, if one is to catch sight of the angel Daniel, they can be certain that his beloved is not very far behind.

“And that, my gorgeous followers, is the story of the righteous man and his angel; the Angel of Thursday, Castiel.”

Upon finishing his story, Dean sat back, a self-satisfied grin on his face.

“Like I told you guys, it wasn’t that hard to figure out. All it takes is a little knowledge of angels.

“Oh, and I’d just like to point out that Dean is a form of the female name Dinah, which is a form of the name Daniel. Make of that what you will.”

He punctuates this last statement with another wink before saying, “That’s all for now folks! See you next time!”

* * *

> **Uploader Comments**
> 
> _20 minutes ago  
>  QueenCharlieBerry: I thought you weren’t going to flirt with some guy who probably lives like a million miles away? *smug smile*_
> 
> _17 minutes ago  
>  D_Winchester: Screw you Charlie. He quoted Viking Death March. How could I not flirt with him?_
> 
> _16 minutes ago  
>  QueenCharlieBerry: Touché._
> 
> _5 minutes ago  
>  Jessica Moore: Ooooh, could I be getting a new brother-in-law in the near future?_
> 
> _4 minutes ago  
>  D_Winchester: O.o Jessie, I think you’re jumping the gun a bit there. Even if it’s pretty much a given that you and Sammy are going to live happily together forever and make tiny moose babies, Cas and I aren’t even going out…yet. **(7 likes)**_
> 
> **Top Comments**
> 
> _29 minutes ago  
>  Destiel: OMG I ship this so hard I made this account as soon as I was finished watching this video! DESTIEL FTW! **(22 likes)**_
> 
> _17 minutes ago  
>  Blades of Silver: Thumbs up if you hate the user Destiel for taking that username because Destiel is your new OTP. **(39 likes)**_
> 
> **All Comments**
> 
> _AngelOfThursday: … [Post]_
> 
> _1 minute ago  
>  Michaela Loren: Ew, dude, you’re gay? Thanks for killing my obsession._
> 
> _3 minutes ago  
>  BroAnna Harvelle: Dean, your gay is showing again. **(1 like)**_
> 
> _4 minutes ago  
>  YaoiFangirl66439: Beware the power of the fangirl! I am user Destiel!_
> 
> _7 minutes ago  
>  MeemeBear: No freaking way! Even the tumblr url Destiel is already taken! Are you people even human?_
> 
> _8 minutes ago  
>  Anthony Kingsford: If either of you ever get bored of each other or want someone to join in on the fun, you know where to find me. *winks*_
> 
> _9 minutes ago  
>  WingsStarsAndSky: Has anyone ever told you that you’re a magnificent storyteller? Because I was absolutely captivated by that tale and now I have a strange urge to research more about Daniel and Castiel! Okay bye!_
> 
> _11 minutes ago  
>  MaddieLB: Oh my god you two are so adorable you should totally get together and fall in love and marry each other and live happily ever after!_
> 
> _13 minutes ago  
>  Hanna Banana: How do you even know so much about this kind of stuff?_
> 
> **Show more**

* * *

 Castiel was more than a little dazed upon finishing Dean’s newest video, and was only able to snap back to attention when his brother said, “Marry him.”

Choking on his own spit, Castiel looked at Gabriel with wide eyes, choking out, “What?”

“Seriously Cassie,” said Gabriel, looking over at his younger brother. “If I was even remotely interested in guys and you weren’t interested in him and I didn’t already have my gorgeous Kali, I would tap that in an instant.”

“Gross, Gabe! I did NOT need that image in my head!” complained Castiel, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

“You’re not going to meet another one like him, Cassie,” said Gabe in a singsong voice, dodging out of the way of Castiel’s blow. “And he even seems _interested_ in you! What the hell’s holding you back?”

“He’s probably just joking around,” said Castiel, furrowing his eyebrows. “And even if he does really like me, it’s because he doesn’t know me. If he did, he would run the other way.”

“God, you’re such a morbid little shit, Cassie,” replied Gabriel, rolling his eyes. “Either way, just reply to him, alright? Oh and ask him if he’d tell me a story about my name! That thing he did with yours was actually pretty cool!”

And with that, Gabriel left, leaving Castiel to think of a reply to Dean’s video all by himself.

When he still hadn’t thought of anything to say by midnight, he conceded defeat and decided to make a reply the next day before he headed off to his classes.

“Most normal people don’t know so much about obscure angels like the one I was named after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So would it be conceited of me to say I just adored how this chapter came out? What do you guys think of it? Good? Bad? Boring? Please let me know, alright? And I’ll try to update as soon as I can.


	6. Liz

“Most normal people don’t know so much about obscure angels like the one I was named after.”

He’s smiling widely, his expression amused.

“I swear, you could probably out-talk a mythologies major. Mind telling me your secret? I swear I won’t tell anyone!” he says, crossing his heart. “We’ll keep it between the two of us and your thousands of followers!”

He lets out a giggle at this – an honest to God _giggle_ – before looking down and bringing his hands up to cover his wide grin.

“Sorry,” he finally says after a moment of looking down with a wide grin hidden behind his hand. “I’ve been feeling somewhat giddy all afternoon.

“Anyways, the story you told about the angels Daniel and Castiel was absolutely fascinating! Whenever I used to ask my parents after the angel I was named for, all they would tell me was that he was the angel of Thursday and that he was one of God’s favourites, though very few people knew of him.”

Now, he leans forward a bit, his expression shy, as if he’s about to share a secret.

“I wish I had someone like Daniel, someone I’d so easily give up everything for…do you have someone like that, Dean?”

His hypnotizing blue eyes are trained intently on the camera.

“If not, then I’ll be your fallen angel if you’ll be my righteous man.”

The moment he says this, his face flushes a bright red, and he refuses to look back at the camera for the rest of the video.

His hands fluttering nervously in his lap, Castiel stutters out, “U-umm…you don’t-you can-just...f-forget what I said. I-umm…I have to go.

“H-have a good day.”

* * *

> **All Comments**
> 
> _D_Winchester: … [Post]_
> 
> _3 minutes ago  
>  brandnewworldstosee:  Aww, look at those pink cheeks! _
> 
> _11 minutes ago  
>  Shewhoshallnotbenamed: If you two don’t get married and have beautiful babies, I will never forgive you._
> 
> _17 minutes ago  
>  neocosplaycat: Hey, hey, hey, why such a short video? We need to see more of your gorgeous face!_
> 
> _20 minutes ago  
>  CrazyFangirl: Instead of Romeo and Juliet, people need to start referring to the Righteous man and his angel. That’s true love; not two stupid teenagers killing themselves over a crush that would probably have been over in a week._
> 
> _24 minutes ago  
>  QueenCharlieBerry: Ahahaha, Dean’s screwed XD You probably already have him wrapped around your adorable little finger without even knowing it._ _25 minutes ago  
> _
> 
> _Destiel: Oh my God, you’re so cuuuuuuute! With all the blushing and the cuteness and omg!_

* * *

Dean groaned, hiding his flaming face in his hands.

How on Earth could a grown man be so God damned adorable?

It should be illegal to be that cute and hot at the same time.

He still had trouble imaging just what kind of soulless monster could find it in their hearts to bully a helpless kitty like Castiel.

Those eyes alone should come with a warning label.

Dean had just been able to get his wits about him enough to start thinking of a response when there was a knock on his door.

Looking up, he smiled when he saw the tiny brunette standing there.

“Hey grandma, what’s up?” he asked. His grandmother was possibly the sweetest person in the entire world ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent, though, she was a fiery little ball of rage and for all her five feet and four inches, she sure as hell packed quite a punched.

The Winchester men may have taken their height from Henry, but their fiery tempers and tendency to take no shit from anyone were definitely from little Elizabeth. She ruled her household with an iron fist and a heart of gold, and everyone loved and respected her for it.

She’d also been the one that had sat Dean down for the slightly mortifying “talk” when Dean had been sixteen. No, not the sex talk. Henry had had that honour four years earlier.

No, Liz had been the one that had helped Dean out of the closet…or rather, she’d forcefully dragged him out of it by telling him that while the girls he brought home were all rather sweet, especially that Lisa girl, she would love it if Dean would bring some of the men in his life home as well.

Dean, who had definitely hadn’t been expecting that, had nearly choked on his spit.

It had been an extremely awkward conversation, but not once did he regret having it; it had made it so much easier to get over that whole denial stage of finding out he was bisexual, and he had no idea how many times he’d thanked the good Lord that his grandmother had actually been around to have it with him. No doubt if he’d still been living with his father, the talk never would have happened and Dean would have spent a huge chunk of his life pretending to be something he wasn’t.

Sam, who’d only been seven when John had been arrested, had all but forgotten their father, but Dean remembered every single day vividly. Dean remembered going hungry for days to make sure Sammy had enough food, remembered stealing and begging for food whenever he could, remembered doing…favours for pocket money to make sure Sammy had decent clothes so he wouldn’t be picked on by his classmates.

And he remembered how the world, which had been crooked and broken and scary and strange ever since his mother had passed away, had immediately righted itself the moment he found himself in Liz’s arms. He remembered how suddenly, he was no longer going to bed with a growling stomach and he actually had someone singing him to sleep again for the first time in seven years and how he had discovered just how much he loved _touching_ , how much comfort he found in the presence of another human being.

This comfort and the way it manifested itself in a love of sex was actually a huge part of the reason he’d been affectionately dubbed a slut in his teenage years by his little brother, his friends, and pretty much all his loved ones. Not that he minded at all.

Suddenly, he was snapped back to the present by his grandmother smacking him lightly on the head and asking, “You heard a word I’ve been saying, Dean?”

“Uh…sorry?” he supplied, widening his eyes and trying to adopt the kicked puppy look his little brother was so good at.

Rolling her eyes, Liz crossed her arms and said, “We’re leaving for the Roadhouse in half an hour. Make sure you’re ready.”

His eyes widening even more, this time in alarm, Dean shot to his feet, saying, “Crap! I completely lost track of time!”

Heading over to his closet, he grabbed a towel for a quick shower before they headed out for the little family dinner they had every once in a while at Harvelle’s Roadhouse.

“Thanks for reminding me, grandma!” he called over his shoulder.

Sighing in exasperation, Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, smiling fondly at her grandson’s back for just a second before heading off to get ready as well.

Half an hour later, Dean was about to head outside to start the car when the doorbell rang.

His eyebrows furrowing a little as he wondered who would be visiting at this time in the evening, Dean pulled the door open, and was clueless for a moment as to who he was looking at.

She looked vaguely familiar in a way that suggested he’d probably had a one night stand with her long ago, and it took several minutes for him to remember her name.

“Lydia?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkyGem: So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Next chapter will probably by out around tomorrow morning and will be extremely short, but no worries, the chapter after that will be following very closely after. Anyways, for now, just let me know what you thought, alright? Please and thank you and have a good night!


	7. Intermission

A week had passed, and Dean still had not posted a single video.

Normally, this wouldn’t be anything out of the ordinary, really, seeing as Dean’s normal posting schedule was once every other week, but ever since he and Castiel had started up their correspondence, he’d had a reply posted by the next day, or maybe within hours, if Castiel was lucky.

And so, Castiel spent that week since Dean’s last post wondering if maybe he’d scared the other boy away and in his next video, Dean would just pretend that that whole episode had never happened.

Castiel hoped that wasn’t what would happen.

He enjoyed talking to Dean, and for a while, it had seemed as if Dean had enjoyed it as well.

But now it looked as if Dean had finally gotten bored of him.

It had been inevitable, Castiel knew that. So then why did it still hurt so much?

“Don’t worry about it, bro,” said Gabriel on the sixth day, ruffling his little brother’s hair. “I’m sure he’s just been really busy. The guy does have his own life, you know.”

“I guess…” replied Castiel, looking down.

“Now come on,” said Gabe, poking his brother in the ribs, “We gotta go pick up Anna at the airport, remember?”

This, at least, cheered Castiel up quite a bit. His sister Anna was the only one of his siblings that he had contact with other than Gabriel and it had been so long since he’d last seen her.

* * *

 

Dean collapsed into the sofa with a sigh, feeling all the energy drain out of him.

This past week had been hectic, what with having to deal with work and his online class and nightmares and a new family member coming into his life.

Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t _upset_ about any of the things that had happened this past week.

Quite the contrary, he was happier than he could remember being in a while.

It’s just that he was only twenty-three, damn it! He was too young to be dealing with this kind of stuff!

Suddenly, a weight settled onto the couch beside him, and he peeked one eye open to see his grandmother sitting beside him, looking at him worriedly.

“Are you okay, honey?” she asked. “You’re run completely ragged. You know your grandfather and I could-”

“I’m fine, gran,” Dean insisted, rolling his eyes. “I promise. And you and Henry are already helping me enough.”

His grandmother looked as if she were about to say more when suddenly, there was the scuffing of bare feet behind them, and both turned to see who was standing in the doorway behind them.

“What’s up, baby girl?” asked Dean, suddenly worried as he took in big, watery green eyes and messy hair and hands clutching tightly at a teddy bear.

“I-I had another nightmare,” she sniffled.

Nodding, Dean got up, pulling the four-year-old into his arms. “Then how about I sleep with you, hm? Would that make it better?”

She nodded once, winding skinny arms around his neck and saying to Liz, “Good night, great-gramma.”

“Goodnight, Emma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkyGem: So, short chapter, I know, and I know I said it’d be up yesterday, but I couldn’t find any time. Hope you enjoyed this, though! I’ll try and update this again soon. Not making any promises though, because I probably won’t get it done, then XD.


	8. Daddy

“Hey everyone! Long time no talk…or rather…not that long at all, actually…I did only see you guys just last week…but anyways! Sorry for not replying to your last video, Cas! A lot of shit’s been happening lately.”

There are bags under his bright green eyes, and he seems to be completely exhausted, but his smile is just as bright as always.

“And before y’all go around getting super worried, no, no one died or got maimed or hospitalized or whatever. I meant that a lot of _good_ shit’s been happening. Last week, I actually met this girl. Gorgeous little thing with the prettiest eyes, and she’s been keeping me preoccupied. She’s actually taking a bath right now, but I’ll be sure to introduce her to you soon.”

He looks happier than ever.

“Anyways, her name’s Emma and-”

* * *

“THAT BASTARD!”

Castiel looked absently up at his furious brother, his mind still going over what Dean had just said.

“I can’t believe him!” yelled Gabriel, pacing around, his expression stormy. “I swear to God, if I ever get my hands on him-”

“Stop it, Gabe,” said Castiel, his brows furrowing.

“But Cassie!”

Castiel just fixed his brother with a stern glare.

“He did not do anything wrong.”

“But he shouldn’t have led you on like that!”

Rolling his eyes, Castiel just sat back in his chair, trying to hide the hurt that was welling up inside him at Dean’s words. “He didn’t lead me on. He was just being friendly.”

“He was flirting with you!”

“He’s a natural flirt,” replied Castiel, shrugging.

And before Gabriel could retort, Anna, who’d been watching the video with them, interrupted, saying, “Guys, can we just finish the video? It might not even be what you think it is.”

“What else could it be?” demanded Gabriel. “He said this Emma chick’s been keeping him “preoccupied.” There aren’t a whole lot of ways that could be taken, Anna.”

Rolling her eyes, Anna just pulled him back down to his seat and pressed play.

* * *

“-she’s going to be living with my grandparents and I, so you guys will probably be seeing a lot of her from now on.

“The main purpose of this video is actually because my brother and Ash and Charlie, who are all away for uni, have been bothering me nonstop to show them the newest Winchester.”

Suddenly, there was a sound from behind him, and the door opened enough for a little girl to pop her head through, her long, strawberry blond hair damp and tangled.

“Speak of the devil!” exclaimed Dean, spinning his chair around and holding his arms open to the little girl, who ran into them, jumping up into his lap and holding a hairbrush out to him.

Taking the brush form her, Dean turned his seat back towards the camera, saying, “Viewers, this is my Emma. Say hi to them, kid.”

Tilting her head to the side, the little girl seemed confused for a moment before her lips pulled into a toothy smile and she looked up at Dean.

“Are you making a YouTube video?”

At Dean’s nod of affirmation, she immediately looked back at the camera, her smile even wider than before, if that was even possible.

“Hi!” she waved enthusiastically as Dean got to work gently teasing the knots out of her hair. “I’m Emma Winchester! Daddy said that I could be in one of his videos, which made me really happy because if you guys are watching his videos, then that means you like my daddy, right? I like him too! He’s so much nicer than my mum was!”

Here, she shuddered theatrically, and Dean clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Hold still,” he said, his brows furrowing a bit, and Emma giggled a bit before stilling.

“Daddy is so nice to me! He even lets me sleep in his bed when I get nightmares and he calls me princess and he tells me he loves me! I really like living with him and great-gramma Liz and great-granmpa Henry! It’s so much better than living with my mum and my aunts and all those other girls! They’re so mean to me! I’m glad I got to come live here! I don’t want my daddy to die!”

Rolling his eyes a bit, Dean continued brushing her hair, saying, “I’m not going to die, Emma.”

Emma nodded at this, and for a moment, her expression seemed almost sad as she cast her gaze downwards.

But the next second, she was smiling again.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back a bit, seemingly content to just let Dean brush her hair.

The moment of silence lasted only a minute or so before Dean started talking again, saying, “Last week, my grandparents and I were heading out to the Roadhouse for dinner with the rest of the family when Emma’s mother, Lydia, showed up at our door.

“Now just keep in mind, I hadn’t seen her in like…five years almost. We’d gone out for a week or something when I was eighteen, and I hadn’t heard from her since. Anyways, this lady didn’t even say hi, she’s just like ‘You got me pregnant and I’ve been taking care of our daughter for the past four years but I can’t take it anymore, here you have her.’

“And then next thing I know, this gorgeous little princess was stepping out from behind her mother’s legs and she had this cute little backpack on, and that is literally all she had with her. And then when I looked up, Lydia was already heading back to her car, and Emma was just staring at her with these sad little eyes.

“I have no idea what the fu-uh…what the _hell_ they did to her at her mother’s house, but she’s had nonstop nightmares she got here, and seriously, you have no idea how much I hate those morons right now.”

Emma had opened her eyes by now and was looking up at her father.

“At least I’m with you now,” she said in a cheerful voice, and Dean smiled affectionately down at her.

“Thank God for that,” he replied, kissing her forehead and causing her to giggle again. “Anyways, gran and gramps have been awesome, helping me take care of Emma and buying clothes for her and signing her up for the local elementary school and all those things. And Bobby was also epic, letting me take a few days off work to make Emma comfortable here.

“But now everything’s settling down and life is slowly going back to normal!”

Finally finished with brushing Emma’s hair, he looked up at the camera with a smile.

“Well anyways, that’s it for this video, I guess! Time for mine and Emma’s nap now!”

“What?” asked the little girl, looking up at Dean with her brows furrowed. “But I don’t wanna take a nap!” she whined.

Rolling his eyes, Dean said, “Fine. Don’t take a nap. Let me just go call Ellen and tell her not to expect us at her place tonight.”

“Why? Why?” asked Emma, seeming suddenly alarmed. “I was really excited to go to auntie Ellen’s! I want to see Jo again!”

“Well, we’re going to be staying there for a long time, Emma,” said Dean, looking down at her with a stern expression. “And since you don’t want to take a nap now, you’ll fall asleep before we even finish with dinner! What’s the point in going if you’re going to be asleep the whole time?”

Shaking her head, Emma replied, “I’ll take a nap, then! I promise! So please don’t call auntie Ellen.”

This pulled a smile out of Dean, and he placed a pack on her temple before saying, “Well alright then, if you’re really going to take a nap.”

Emma nodded emphatically at this.

“Come on, then. Say goodbye to the viewers and to uncle Sammy and the rest.”

Looking back at the camera, Emma smiled her toothy smile, saying, “Bye bye daddy’s viewers! By uncle Sammy and Jessie and Charlie and Ash!”

Winking at the camera, Dean added his own farewells, saying, “Have an awesome day, viewers! I’ll see you all soon!”

And then, almost as an afterthought, he added, “And Cas. Not sure if you’re still looking for a righteous man, but either way, I’d love to hear from you again! You’re a lot less annoying than some of the people I have to hang out with. Anyways, why don’t you PM me your skype name so we could talk later? If you want to, that is. Anyways, by for now!”

* * *

> **Top Comments**
> 
> _12 minutes ago  
>  Jessica Moore: Oh my God, she’s adorable! She’s got your eyes, Dean! You have to bring her with you when you come visit for spring break! I really can’t wait to meet her! **(13 likes)**_
> 
> _26 minutes ago  
>  QueenCharlieBerry: I always knew you’d make beautiful babies. *smug grin* And Emma’s even more gorgeous than I thought she’d be! You have to let me train her into the little fangirl she’s destined to be! **(19 likes)**_
> 
> **All Comments**
> 
> _AngelOfThursday: … [Post]_
> 
> _1 minute ago  
>  IThinkIJustFoundHeaven: Oh my God, she’s so precious!_
> 
> _3 minutes ago  
>  MusicalObsession: And I thought you were impressive when you were just a working college student and popular Youtuber who’d practically raised his younger brother for the first seven years of his life. Now you’re a single father too? What’s next? A long-lost younger brother is found? Your dad gets out of jail? Lydia tries to kill you?_
> 
> _4 minutes ago  
>  TheBiFangirl: O.o How did you become, like, the perfect father in one week?_
> 
> _7 minutes ago  
>  Destiel: Everything you create is gorgeous. **(3 likes)**_
> 
> _8 minutes ago  
>  redmasque: From what you just told us about her mother, I’m glad Emma’s with you now. I hope she can get over whatever trauma her mother caused her._
> 
> _10 minutes ago  
>  BroAnna Harvelle: Can’t wait to see Emma again tonight! She’s just the most precious thing! You better not corrupt her, Dean!_
> 
> _13 minutes ago  
>  Sassyjawn: Can I just say that you two are the most adorable things on this Earth?_
> 
> _13 minutes ago  
>  Sam Winchester: I love her already. And I’m not even surprised that she seems to adore you so much. You’ve always been good at taking care of others, Dean._
> 
> **Show More**

* * *

“Told you,” were the first words out of Anna’s mouth the moment the video was finished.

Silence was the only thing that met her words as both Gabriel and Cas were still stock still, trying to process what had just happened.

The silence stretched out for almost five minutes before Gabriel clapped Castiel on the shoulder and said, “Well congrats, Cassie. Looks like you might become a father sooner than I thought.”

“What?” Castiel choked out, surprised. “I doubt anything is going to happen between us now, Gabriel. He has to think about Emma now. He’s probably not looking for romance. Least of all with me.”

“Hey, doesn’t hurt to hope, right? Now come on, hurry up and send him your skype name!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkyGem: Longer chapter than usual! Yay! Haha, I’m going to try and make my chapters from here on out a bit longer than I have until now. Not sure if I’ll succeed though. Anyways, lots of blatant foreshadowing in this chapter XD Hope you enjoyed it! Please do leave a comment and let me know what you thought, alright? Bye!


	9. The Burrito and His Mini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkyGem: Hey guys! Just wanted to say I love you all so much for being so supportive! I’m surprised at the amazing response this fic has gotten, and I’m looking forward to your support in the future! Every single one of your reviews just sends me over the moon with happiness!
> 
> Also, some of y’all have been saying that my portrayal of Emma is too advanced for her age and yes, I am aware of that. She’s not that advanced though. As one of my amazing reviewers (FFN user strixx) mentioned in their review, by the age of four, children’s linguistic skills are developing at a very quick rate ,and they are already able to speak in full sentences and are quite talkative.
> 
> The only thing that’s a bit abnormal about Emma is that she is able to form slightly more sophisticated sentences than others her age, and is better at grasping concepts that her peers wouldn’t be able to for a few years. I’ve decided to portray her like this because in the canon, she was an Amazon who grew at such a rate that she had the body of a sixteen-year-old in just three days. So Emma’s slightly higher than normal development in my fic is a bit like an echo of the canon Emma.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face when he finally found familiar blue eyes blinking back at him from the screen.

“Hey Cas! Glad to finally be able to talk to you! I would’ve called you literally the moment I got your skype name yesterday, but I was a bit busy.”

The other male just looked down with a shy smile before replying, “That’s alright, Dean. I know how busy you must be with work.”

Groaning and sitting back, Dean replied, “Dude, that is not even the half of it! I’ve got my freaking midterms for my online classes coming up so literally all of my free time is going to studying for that, and I’m sick of it!”

Chuckling quietly, Castiel looked back up at the screen, an amused grin on his face.

“Believe me, it is so much worse when you are a full time university student.”

“Dude, I know,” replied Dean, “My little brother calls me at least once every other day to bitch about all the work he has to do.

“Anyways, mind hanging on just a second?” he said as he caught sight of the time.

Getting up from his desk chair, he picked up his laptop and relocated to his bed, laying it down and getting to work building a nest out of his comforter.

Once he had burrowed comfortably into his sheets, he picked the laptop back up and smiled at the camera.

“Sorry, I’m expecting some company, and I gotta be ready before she gets here.”

Castiel didn’t reply to this, merely staring at him with a slightly dazed expression.

“Cas?” asked Dean, confused, and the college student finally snapped out of it.

“Sorry,” he replied, still seeming a bit dazed. “I was just thinking that you look kind of adorable like that.”

As he said this, his cheeks flushed a deep red, and Dean felt his stomach flutter a bit.

“Thanks, but I’m nowhere near as adorable as you, Cas,” he replied with a charming smile, and was rewarded when Cas’s blush became a deeper red, and he became extremely flustered, looking anywhere but at the screen.

“Th-thank you . Umm, I…ah…” he paused for a second, as if trying to gather himself, before looking back at the camera. “Umm, you said you were expecting company?” he asked, seeming confused as to what kind of company would require a bed nest.

“Yeah,” replied Dean, a goofy smile on his face. “Emma’s gonna be home from school soon and I promised her this morning we could cuddle, since she wasn’t feeling well.”

“Oh,” replied Castiel, his eyebrows furrowing a bit, “I hope she’s doing alright.”

“Ah, she’s fine. Just had a bit of a fever. I would’ve let her stay home, but she really wanted to go, something about a promise with one of her new friends.”

Castiel nodded at this, “If I remember properly, at that age, school was actually somewhere I _wanted_ to be.”

“Yeah, same for me,” replied Dean, smiling dreamily as he remembered those times when his mom was still alive and his dad was still his superhero. “But she’s a smart one, my Emma. Loves to read and stuff. Must’ve gotten it from her mother.”

When he heard this, Castiel tilted his head to the side, seeming confused too. “You’re also very intelligent, Dean,” he said, his voice so matter-of-fact, it left Dean slightly flustered.

“No,” he said, shaking his head, “No, I’m really not. There’s a reason I dropped out in high school, Cas. Sammy’s the smart one in my family, not me.”

Frowning in disapproval, Castiel told him in a chiding tone, “There are different kinds of intelligence, Dean. It’s just that the school system doesn’t account for them and a lot of students, like you, end up falling through the cracks. From what I have seen, you’re one of the most intelligent people I know. You have a real knack for retaining information. Especially if it has to do with mythology.”

And now it was Dean’s turned to blush, hiding his face behind his comforter.

“I’m not smart,” he said again, his voice muffled. Peeking back out, he said, “My gramps is a scholar of that kind of stuff, pretty well-known too. He used to tell me stories, and I always thought they were really cool, you know? And I thought _he_ was cool for knowing it all. I’d always beg him to tell me a bed-time story about the Greek gods, or the Norse gods, or the Egyptian gods. My favourite stories, though, were the ones about the angels, because when she was still alive, my mother used to tell me every night before I went to sleep that angels were watching over me.”

He fell quiet here, remembering his mother, and the deep ache in his chest as he thought of her was almost too much to bear.

Castiel didn’t say anything as he gathered himself, and for that, Dean was grateful.

“Anyways,” said Dean when he was sure his voice wouldn’t break, “Almost as soon as I was old enough to read, I started reading the books my grandfather had written. I always bug him about when he’ll write another, even though he keeps telling me his writing days are over and that if I enjoyed his books so much, why don’t I write some of my own?”

“Why don’t you?” asked Castiel, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands. “I know a lot of people who would read something written by you. You have a lot of talent with storytelling.”

Dean blushed again at this, hiding his face in his comforter once more, and was saved from having to reply when his bedroom door opened.

“Daddy?”

Looking up, Dean grinned when he saw Emma standing in his doorway, looking adorable in pigtails and already wearing her new purple camouflage pajamas.

“Hey baby girl!” he said, opening up his blankets as an invitation for her to come in.

Grinning from ear to ear, she ran over and climbed into the nest, settling against his chest as he closed up the gap in the cocoon.

“Who’re you talking to?” asked Emma, looking interestedly at the screen, returning Castiel’s unblinking gaze with one of her own.

“Emma, this is Cas, one of daddy’s friends. Cas, this is Emma.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” said Castiel formally, and Dean almost snorted in amusement; it was obvious his friend wasn’t used to talking to children.

Tilting her head to the side, Emma said rather bluntly, “You talk funny.”

And this time, Dean couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled up in his chest.

When Castiel shot him a pleading look though, Dean choked back his laughter and said in a chiding voice, “That wasn’t very nice of you, Emma.”

“What? But I was just telling the truth!” she said, sounding almost indignant.

“Yes, but what if you hurt Cas’s feelings? Look! He’s all sad now!”

Emma looked back at the screen, and there was Castiel, still looking slightly bewildered, as if he wasn’t quite sure how to react.

There was a moment of silence before finally she leaned forward and whispered, “Sorry for hurting your feelings, Cassie.”

And that almost set Dean off again.

Castiel just kept looking at the screen as if he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do and Dean was just about to put him out of his misery when his eyes flicked over to something off-screen, behind his laptop/computer.

“Hey Cassie!” called the voice of Castiel’s older brother, Gabe, and the younger male’s expression became one of utter relief.

The next moment, Gabe came on-screen, nodding a hello at Dean.

“Hello burrito. Mini-burrito.”

Giggling, Emma freed one of her hands and waved at the screen.

“Hello princess-man!”

Her greeting was followed by synchronized bursts of laughter from Dean and Castiel, a confused look from Emma, and a stunned expression from Gabe.

Finally, he whispered, “You! Are you a spy? How did you know my secret identity?”

This only brought on more gales of laughter from Dean and Castiel, and a little giggle  from Emma.

“I like you!” she declared, pointing at the screen, and Gabe smiled as if he had just won the lottery.

“Why thank you, mini-burrito. I think I like you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkyGem: That’s it for now, folks! So sorry it took me longer than usual to update this! I’ve been a bit busy. Anyways, please do leave a comment/review and let me know what you thought, alright? Reviews help motivate me and let me know that there are indeed people still reading this fic. Also, I’ve decided to write Sam’s version of my fic “Coming Home” and possibly Cas’s as well because I find I’m adoring that universe quite a bit, so y’all have that to look forward to. Anyways, by for now! Don’t forget the review!


	10. Questions Questions Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkyGem: Well, after last night’s episode, I felt we needed a bit of fluff to brighten our day, so here y’all go! Hope you enjoy!

Castiel couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun.

Dean was an interesting person to talk to, and Emma was even cuter than her father.

“So,” said Gabriel, leaning forward, “How did you know my secret identity?”

And little Emma just giggled again and pointed at the screen.

“Your hair!” she said, “You have really pretty princess hair!”

In reply to this, Gabriel sighed dramatically and sank his head into his hands. “I knew I should have gotten it cut. Of course my hair would reveal me. But I liked it too much, you know? It took a long time to get it looking this good.”

Emma nodded somberly at this.

“I promise not to tell anyone your secret,” she whispered, “I really like your hair too!”

Looking up with a wide grin on his face, Gabriel replied, “Oh thank you so much, mini-burrito! You’re so kind!”

“You’re welcome,” she replied with a giggle.

Dean, who had been watching all this with an amused smile on his face, suddenly leaned down and whispered something in his daughter’s ear.

She giggled, moving away a bit so that his stubble didn’t rub against her cheek, before finally turning her attention to what her father was saying, then gaining a thoughtful expression on her face.

Turning around and rising on her knees so that she could reach Dean’s ear, she whispered something back to him.

Dean nodded in reply to whatever she said, and when Emma turned back to the screen, she was sporting an excited smile.

Leaning forward conspiratorially, she said, “My uncle Sammy’s hair is even prettier than yours is, so he’s a more important princess than you are.”

Castiel took a moment to just wonder at how strange the logic of a child could be, and admire how well Gabe was able to play along.

From Dean’s raised eyebrow in his direction, Castiel could tell he was thinking the same thing.

“Really now?” asked Gabriel, and Emma nodded emphatically.

“And since he’s a princess that means my daddy’s a prince, so I’m a princess!”

Immediately, Gabriel bowed his head deeply and said, “Well then, your highness, it is such an honour to be in your presence.”

Emma giggled again and seemed as if she were about to say more, but stopped when there was the sound of a door opening, and both she and Dean looked up.

“Hey, gran!” Dean greeted. “What’s up?”

“Time for Emma’s bath,” replied an unfamiliar yet kind voice.

“What?” asked Emma, sounding dismayed, “B-but I don’t want to take a bath right now!”

“Now, Emma,” said the voice, becoming strict but not unkind.

“Daddy!” cried Emma, looking up at her father at puppy eyes.

“Sorry, princess,” he said, kissing her forehead, “Listen to Liz. You can talk to Gabe again another time, okay?”

“Daddyyyyyyy!” she whined, clinging to him and sniffling.

Letting out a huff of exasperation, Dean rolled his eyes skyward and mouthed something that looked suspiciously like “Lord give me strength.”

“Tell you what,” he said to the four-year-old, “If you take your bath now, we can have a sleepover tonight, hm? We’ll watch Tarzan and you can sleep in my bed, and we’ll even call up uncle Sammy and bother him.”

Upon hearing this, Emma’s face immediately brightened up and the sniffles and tears just poofed out of existence.

“Yay! Thanks daddy!” she squealed excitedly, leaning up to give her father’s stubbly cheek a kiss before climbing out of their cocoon and disappearing off-screen, presumably to run up to her great-grandmother.

Soon after, there was the sound of a door closing, Dean looked back at the screen, saying, “WHY did she have to inherit Sammy’s puppy dog eyes? I still have trouble saying no to him whenever he gives me that look, you know? There’s no freaking way to survive it when Emma’s the one doing it.”

Castiel chuckled at this, and said,  “You dealt with it rather well.”

“Yeah, it comes from years of practise,” replied Dean, huffing and sitting back, his comforter still wrapped around him so that only his head was popping out of the bundle of black. “In a lot of ways, she’s just like Sammy at that age, but at the same time, she’s completely different.”

“Are you protective of her?” asked Gabriel from beside Castiel, butting into the conversation. “You seem like the protective type. I can just imagine what will happen once she becomes a teenager.”

Dean snorted when he heard this. “What will happen is that I will send her to martial arts classes, and any guy who even looks at her wrong will have to deal with me, Sammy, Henry, Benny, Ash, Garth, Bobby, and possibly Victor.”

“I knew it!” crowed Gabriel, collapsing into a fit of giggles. “After you guys are done, though, send him over to me. Cassie and I will also give him a piece of our minds. No one touches our little mini-burrito.”

Dean snorted in amusement.

“You know, if that nickname sticks, she will hate you for it when she gets older.”

Castiel was stunned when he heard this, because it sounded almost as if Dean actually expected him and Gabriel to still be in his and his daughter’s lives in ten to fifteen years’ time. Not that Castiel minded at all. He’d like nothing more than that.

“Nah,” replied Gabriel, “She’ll love me. Anyways, I’ll go and leave you two lovebirds to your conversation.”

“Gabe!” yelped Castiel, his face colouring, and his brother walked away still laughing. “I’m so sorry,” replied Castiel, looking back at the screen.

“It’s alright,” replied Dean, his face also tinted a light pink. “So…umm…you planning on making anymore videos?”

Castel blinked, a bit confused by the sudden change in conversation topic, but went along with it, shaking his head.

“The only reason I started in the first place was to talk to you. Now that we can Skype, I do not see any reason to continue.”

“Aww, but Caaaas!” whined Dean, and Castiel could immediately see where Emma had gotten her whine from, and it definitely wasn’t her uncle. “You should continue! Everyone loves you! Have you seen all the followers you’ve been getting?”

“That’s only because you have been replying to me,” replied Castiel with a head shake. “They were merely interested in my side of the conversation. I doubt anyone would want to watch any videos I may make in the future.”

“That’s not true!” was his reply, leaning forward and furrowing his brows a bit. “Some of them, sure, but a lot of them are inspired by you! I mean, after all that’s happened to you, you’re still so strong. I feel like you probably have a lot to say, don’t you?”

Castiel was quiet, thinking of everything he’d ever wanted to tell everyone, all the opinions he’d kept bottled up inside of him.

“See?” said Dean, sounding a bit smug. “So just tell everyone! Seriously, it’s a good way of getting over the fear of public speaking, and your words will make people _think_.”

“I’ll…think about it,” said Castiel finally, still not too sure about the idea.

Dean’s mouth stretched into a wide smile at this.

“Great!”

The two of them talked for a long time after that, and for Castiel, who’d never been good at talking to others, it was a surreal feeling, finding someone he felt so comfortable talking to, someone who seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say.

When the two of them finally said goodbye after about three hours of talking, Castiel really wasn’t expecting to hear from Dean until at least the next day.

But when, an hour later, he decided to check his YouTube channel, he was surprised to see that his friend had already posted another video.

The other male must have started making it almost as soon as the two of them had said their farewells.

It was titled “Questions Questions Questions” and Castiel, curious as to what it may be about, settled down to watch it.

* * *

“Hello there my beautiful viewers!” said Dean the moment he came on-screen, his smile wide. He had moved back to his desk, and his bed was made, with no signs of the nest that had been there just an hour ago.

“Winchester here! Anyways, this is going to be a super short video, sorry guys.

“So. I just wanted to say that y’all are probably pretty tired of mine and Cas’s conversations this past while. I know y’all are probably wanting one of my usual videos by now, so as a sorry, I decided to have a question and answer session! Whatever questions y’all have, post them in the comments section below, and I’ll answer as many of them as I can! A few of the more interesting ones with more detailed answers will go in my next video, and the rest of the answers will be posted ten at a time on my Facebook page! Personal questions are welcome, and I’ll try to answer them, but you all should know by now where I draw the line.

“Anyways, have fun, live life, go crazy, and stay safe until next time! See you later, all you gorgeous people!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkyGem: The end! For this chapter at least. Now, y’all are probably wondering why I didn’t include the comments section this time, eh? And the answer to that is that YOU ALL will be supplying the comments for me! Ask about anything you all want to know about my AU Dean’s life, and I will answer for you! This is a way for me to tell my readers about his past in a way that hasn’t been done a hundred times before, and it’s up to you guys how successful it will be. If you don’t want me using your real username, let me know what one Dean should use when answering your question! Anyways, that’s all for now, and see you all next time!


	11. Answers Answers Answers

“Hey there all you gorgeous people!”

Dean is smiling brightly and sitting relaxed in his chair.

“I can honestly say, I am so surprised with the response I got. Apparently, you all had a lot of questions you want to ask me. Who knew? Anyways, I’ll be answering as many questions as I can in this video, but for those that don’t get answers, I’ve decided against posting the answers on my FaceBook page. Instead, I decided to get this tumblr thing you’ve all been telling me about. Go check out dwinchesterandangelofthursday.tumblr.com after you’re done here, ‘kay?”

He smiles charmingly at the camera before finally looking down at the stack of cue cards in his hand.

“Now! First question is from Blades of Silver. ‘So…Dean…if you had to pick between pie and Cas, (who for this purpose is deathly allergic to pie) what would you do?’”

When he looks up upon having finished reading the question, his eyes are wide, and they have a deer in the headlights look in them.

“Do I have to answer that?” he asks, looking from side to side as if terrified. “Because obviously the answer is that I would give up pie! No question! I mean, it’s not like Castiel will do anything terrible to me if I choose the pie! Perish the thought! I just love the dude so much! Next question!”

And with this, he flips to the next cue card with a mock nervous smile.

“Next, I got two questions from MaddieLB, but since we’re short on time, I’ll answer one of them right now. The other will go on my blog. So, MaddieLB asks, ‘So, are you and Cas dating yet? ‘Cause seriously, we all know something’s going on there.’”

Dean raises an eyebrow at this, seeming unamused.

“Only on the second question, and already, everything is “Cas this” and “Cas that”. Don’t you guys care at all about me?” he feigns hurt, sniffling and letting a crocodile tear escape his eye. Then, without bothering to wipe the tear away, he points accusingly at the camera. “This is all your fault, Cas! Corrupting all my viewers like this! I will never forgive you for this!”

Then, after he’s said all this, Dean coughs self-consciously, and says, “Anyways, back to the question. No, my pretties. Cas may be insanely attractive, and funny and have the voice of a sex God but hey, I have a child to think about now. I can’t go rushing into relationships without first thinking of the consequences. So whatever happens between us will happen slowly, and will depend on the level of commitment both of us are willing to put into it. I will admit that there is definitely a mutual attraction between the two of us, but that is all for now. Now. On to the next question.”

He smiles a little shyly before moving on.

“Riverdalerider99 asks, ‘If you could have any superpower other than flying or invisibility, what would it be?’

“Finally! A question that isn’t about Cas! Now, bear with my if my answer is a bit boring, but if I could have any superpower, I think I’d choose the power to heal. Particularly, the ability to heal burns.”

He ducks his head, a shy smile on his face and a blush spread across his cheeks.

“Ever since my mom died, I’ve been deathly afraid of losing those I care for. Silly, isn’t it? But if I were able to heal them, I’d feel a bit more at ease.”

He’s quiet for a moment, still looking down, before shaking his head as if to dislodge all the memories, and continues.

“Now, next question is by dango.alien.spoon, but before I say anything, I just wanna say that dude, your username is freaking hilarious and I’d love to know the story behind it. Anyways, dango.alien.spoon and also redmasque both want to know about my celebrity crushes.

“First, my biggest childhood celebrity crush. That would probably be…Samantha Smith.”

And this time, his blush is even brighter than it had been when he’d answered the previous question.

“She’s not really all that famous, and I wouldn’t really say I had a _crush_ on her, but see, I saw her on this episode of Criminal Minds, and umm…”

He trails off, looking down, his face flaming.

“Why did I agree to do this in the first place?” he mutters quietly to himself before looking up and just saying, “She just kind of stuck in my mind because she reminds me a lot of my mom. There. I said it. And I swear to God, Charlie and Jo, if you two tease me for this, I **_will_** make you regret it.

“A-anyways,” he stammers, “My most recent celebrity crush. That would totally be Chris Pine.”

Here, he smiles dazzlingly. “So apparently, ever since I met Cas, I’ve gained a strong liking for pale blue eyes. Anyways, haven’t got much more to say on that topic. Let’s move on, shall we?

“Now let’s see…MockingFire and 999068 both have questions about angels, so let’s answer those next. Why do I know so much about angels, and do I believe in them and other Supernatural beings? And AngelGirl wants to know which tale is my favourite or whatever character I best identify with other than Daniel.

“Gosh, sorry guys for not reading all these out word for word, but I’ve gotten a lot of repeats on questions, and I’m trying to include as many of you in here as I can, but it seems to be getting a bit messy. If you want more detailed answers to all of these, again, I’ll be posting them up at a later date, okay?

“Now, the reason I know so much about angels is that my grandfather is Henry Winchester. He’s a pretty famous dude in this field, and you all can easily find his books on ebay or something. Why don’t you read them and let me know what you thought? As for whether or not I believe in them, I’m going to have to go with maybe. You’ll all be wondering what I mean by that, but the answer will come with a later question. Just be patient, eh? Now, for AngelGirl, I think I’ll answer about which tale is my favourite. And for that, it’ll definitely have to be the one about a certain **_male_** Norse God giving birth to an eight-legged horse. That never gets old.”

By the time he finishes his sentence, Dean is quietly chuckling to himself.

“Now hmm…another question by MockingFire. Sorry dear, won’t have time for that one. But I do have a very strong opinion about love at first sight. Read it on my blog later, okay? Okay. NEXT!

“Achlys asks, ‘If you found out you had a sibling you didn’t know about, what would your reaction be?’”

Dean’s only reaction right now is to stare at the screen with wide, unblinking eyes.

“If I had another sibling I didn’t know about, it could mean one of two things. Either my dad was cheating on my mom, or he had a thing with some lady during one of the many weeks he abandoned Sammy and me before he got arrested. And to be honest, in both cases, I would be furious with _him_ not sure how I’d feel about my sibling though. Depends on what kind of person he or she would be like. But I am not proud to say I would resent them at least a little bit for what their existence would mean.”

“Now, some more questions about crushes and Castiel. You know, I think I’ll answer these ones together, if you guys don’t mind. These answers all go out to SheWhoShallNotBeNamed – your username makes my inner fanboy go crazy – HelloAlienz, and Call me Roxy.

“No, I am not dating anyone. My feelings towards Castiel are those of someone who is considering a potential boyfriend, and thank you, I agree that Cas and I are super cute together, and  I would love to do a collaboration with the guy if possible, whether it be a YouTube video, or a collaboration with our bodies.”

As he says this last part, Dean wiggles his eyes suggestively, and barks out a laugh.

Once he’s stopped laughing, Dean takes a deep breath and says, “Whoo. This video is getting pretty long, isn’t it? Got a few more questions left though. Now, detiell wants to know if I have a special someone. Judging from your username I guess you’re hoping the answer is Cas? Eh, you all know my feelings about him. Would Emma count as a special someone? Because she’s special to me…

“Well, either way, I should probably move on. The user Ayabb has written this super long essay thing, and basically wants to know if I believe in reincarnation and whether or not I’d date Cas if I was given the opportunity to. I think you all know my answer to the second one, right? As for the first one, I’ll let you all in on a little secret.”

He leans forward, as if ready to share a secret, and his eyes are glinting with mischief.

“So,” he says, “I’m not too sure about my stance on reincarnation, but I did a little bit of researching into my family tree, and you’ll never guess what I found! Apparently my mom’s family is especially fond of the name Dean in all its incarnations. Whether it be Dean, Deanna, Dinah, Danielle, Daniel, and et cetera. Coincidence, my dear viewers? I think not!”

He sits back, satisfied with himself, a huge grin on his face.

“Well, let’s go to a question about GuiltyBystanders next, okay? I’ve got three to choose from so eenie meenie miny- first memory! Ugh, I’m actually debating with myself on whether I should tell the truth for this one. I wonder how much teasing I’ll get from my friends? I’m not sure if this is my first memory, but it’s definitely my strongest from before the fire.”

He pauses, smiles shyly.

“I remember the smell of milk, and golden hair, and my mom’s voice  singing me to sleep with Hey Jude, because it was her favourite Beatles song.”

He looks down, smiling sadly, a hint of nostalgia on his face before finally shaking himself out of it.

“Now, three more questions to go before the end! Next one is from DraekTsuna! ‘Just how did you manage Sammy?”

There’s a pause after he says this, and a smug grin makes its way onto his face.

“See, Sammy?” he says, looking at the screen. “Even my viewers know what a pain in the ass you are. And let me tell you guys, it was not easy, raising that little shit. He had this tendency to run away. And believe it or not, he was actually a pretty chubby kid. Didn’t outgrow all that baby fat until around fifteen. Anyways, the answer to your question? Even I have no idea how the hell I did it, and I don’t think I’d be able to do it again.

“Next up is insomnia1999 asking me about my funniest childhood memory! And dude, that is a tough one, considering I’m friends with some of the biggest clowns in this world. Although…I’m going to have to go with the time Sammy and I pranked these two guys who’d been pissing us the hell off. See, they had this ghost-hunting site, and I don’t know man, maybe they were jealous that we were the grandsons of _the_ Henry Winchester or maybe it had to do with all the times we’d proved them wrong about anything related to the supernatural, but they absolutely hated us, so as payback, one day, Sammy and I called up their number, telling them this bullshit story about how we were Hollywood directors, and how we wanted to make a movie based on some of their ‘adventures’ which they’d posted on their site.

“It was freaking hilarious, man!” says Dean, and he’s almost dying with laughter. “Like, they were so freaking excited! Packed up their bags and practically ran away from home! Their parents actually reported them as missing persons, and when they were finally found a week later, stuck in the middle of freaking nowhere with an empty tank of gas, no money, and running low on food – apparently they’d gotten lost on the way – you have no idea how much trouble they were in! It was pure gold!”

Dean takes a few more moments to laugh at his own story, and when he’s finally able to stifle his laughter, he has to wipe tears out of his eyes from laughing so much.

“A-anyways, that’s the funniest story I could think of at the moment. Now, on to the last question! User iamnopsycho wants to know what I plan to do with my life in the long run.

“And honestly, I have no idea. I’m actually pretty content with my life at the moment. I am definitely hoping to maybe open my own garage one day, instead of just working for Bobby for the rest of my life, and I know I also want to find a nice girl or guy to settle down with, but those are pretty much the only things I can think of that I want to change. I mean, why fix what isn’t broken, am I right?”

“Anyways guys, that’s the end to this super long video! I hope I didn’t bore you to death! Once again, I am sorry I didn’t get to answer everyone’s questions, on here, I hope you’ll forgive me!

“So, stay beautiful, stay lively, stay safe! See you all next time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SkyGem: Wow that was a long one. I hope you all weren’t too disappointed with how I handled this chapter. It’s a bit messy and hasn’t seen any proofreading, but I wanted to get this up tonight. I’ll do the proofreading tomorrow, okay? And what do you think about the tumblr thing? Should I actually do it? Run an ask blog about these two adorable idiots? Please let me know! Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and I’ll see you all next time!
> 
> P.S. SPNAngelGirl - Sorry I had to adjust your username a bit, seeing as it had SPN in it.


End file.
